


Sometimes

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur wants a Skip, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters belong to John Finnemore</p></blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaWynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/gifts).



Sometimes, when Arthur shares a room with Martin, he has trouble sleeping. Not because he's not tired, or that something is wrong, it's just that Arthur really likes sharing a room with Skip, and he doesn't want to miss a second of it.

Sometimes, when Arthur brings the pilots drinks, he drops the tray. It's not because he's clumsy, (well he is a bit) but mostly because of the little shock that goes up his arm if Skip touches his fingers before he reaches his cup. This is why Arthur always gives Douglas his cup first even if he's the first officer and Skip is the Captain. 

Sometimes, when Arthur gets called on the intercom, he jumps a little. He likes to be needed, but it's a bit special and particularly brilliant when it comes from Skip.

Sometimes, when Arthur can't sleep he counts sheep, but mostly he stays up thinking about all the fun things he will do the next day. Most of them include Skip. If they don't, he thinks about telling Skip about them, so he's a bit involved in that too.

Sometimes, when Arthur shares a bed with Martin, he really wants to reach out and touch that big freckle under Skip's right eye. It's difficult, just like it's difficult to not touch Skip's hair when he's standing behind him in the flight deck.

Sometimes, when Arthur thinks about Skip going on an interview with a different airline, he gets a stomachache, even if he hasn't eaten anything past its expiry date.

Sometimes, when Arthur talks to Skip, he wants to tell him not to go even if that would be a really stupid thing to do, because Skip deserves a brilliant job where he gets paid.

Sometimes, when Arthur sits at home after a flight, he thinks about telling Skip that he loves him. He should. 

Sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to John Finnemore


End file.
